Στη Ρωγμή του Χρόνου
by Demi.T. Greca
Summary: The crack of time, the void, nowhere. A place made by the mightiest Time Lords that ever were, destined for those who messed with time and space beyond the rules.No one has ever come back. Will he? Can he do it? How the hell did he end up there?
1. Chapter 1

**I am back with Mercia's sequel. I hope you like this story even if it's a little more dark and has a little less Martha in it. **

**WARNING: I may not update often, things with school are somewhat... weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, If I did David would never leave the show.**

**Author's notice: The story's title is "Στη Ρωγμή του Χρόνου." which is Greek for the Crack of Time. I inspired this story from a song and it felt only right to use the original title.**

* * *

><p>A dim light was entering the room from the big, dusty windows. Hundreds of wires and leviers could be seen on the floor. One of the pipes had broken and you could hear the oil drops falling, one after the other in a steady boring pace.<p>

_Like the way the days in London used to pass._

The air had an awful, suffocating smell of gas.

_Like New New York__; where he'd lost her, for the first time._

The engines where making a buzzing noise that could blow your head off.

_Like her Mother._

A gentle, sweet but weak humming could be heard coming from Nowhere.

_Like her trying to make their son sleep._

The Doctor was sitting in a dark corner, head buried in his hands. He had been stack in this place for days, weeks, months; it could even be years for all he knew. His internal clock was out of order here.

At the Crack of Time.

He raised his head and adjusted his eyes to the dim light. He saw his clothes, the clothes she had bought for him, spoiled by grease and dirt lying on the metal floor. The silver jacket, the deep blue, silk tie, the waistcoat, the white shirt. All of them ruined, probably never to be worn again.

He looked at his shoes. His white Converse. What was the big deal about them? Couldn't he just put a more formal pair of shoes? Was it really worth the whole fight?

Oh, yes, it wasn't just the Converse. It was the ride to the park that took them a little too long, the shower they never took, the stupid party they had to go…

And yet he knew it was nothing of all that.

It was time that finally got him, the routine. It turned out that family was a bigger challenge than saving the world.

Not that he didn't know that. He did, it was just harder of what he remembered.

At first it had been easy but when they decided that the TARDIS was no place for a baby Time Lord, things went crazy.

Living with Francine is like being in a war zone and he completely understood her husband now.

Financial crisis didn't escape their door and it was all 1969 again for Martha to get a job. He felt guilty for not helping her, especially when Francine reminded him that he should. However Martha always understood.

So when did this whole thing started?

Ah, yes, when Martha got a job at the Royal Hope Hospital. Long working hours, little money, baby John practically growing up with Francine since he was gone most of the time.

It just happened, the fights, more and more. Then it became worst, they didn't talk at all and at some point, he couldn't remember when, they stopped sleeping at the same bed.

Everything seemed ridiculous to him now. It wasn't worth it.

He should have tried to approach Francine, he should have spent more time with his son, and he should listen to Martha more.

She had told him there was a party they had to go. He shouldn't have taken John to Park ( a really beautiful, full of trees, planet that if Martha found out she would kill him.), they shouldn't have fallen asleep on the sofa, or dress super fast when he heard her car come, and how in God's name she knew they hadn't taken a shower?

The shower fight was especially bad. He yelled, she yelled, John screamed. He just got his jacket and hid in the TARDIS.

He was more human than he would have wanted, after all. He pressed a few buttons, pulled two or three leviers, he intended to go some place nice, quiet and peaceful but why on Earth should life be gentle with him for once?

Instead he felt a pain in his guts, the world went black and he woke up here, alone, without his TARDIS.

He had heard of this place.

The Crack of Time.

The Void.

The Nowhere.

It was Gallifrey's Alcatraz. You had to have done something extremely bad to be sent here. It was told that those sent here were never seen again.

Back then it seemed only logical, it was a prison after all.

Right now the thought of it was driving him crazy.

At first he didn't understand where he was. He tried to find his TARDIS but no such luck. He took out his sonic screwdriver and tried to open whatever looked like a door.

He failed that.

He messed with wires, buttons, leviers, pipes anything that would catch his sight but it was just impossible.

Then he took notice. The symbols on the walls, the blurry world outside the windows where night never came and the worst of all.

He had no sense. No sense of Time, no sense of his TARDIS, no sense of his son.

How the hell did he end up here?

Since Gallifrey was gone the gate to the Void should have been destroyed.

Could it be an accident? He is used in having accidents.

But it can't be an accident! Time Lords had taken every possible measures to control the entry and exit of that place. Only the Council knew the exact location, to the rest of them it was just a story!

No, no, no, it couldn't be just an accident, could it? But, on the other hand there was no one left that knew where the gate was, let alone send him there. He was the last Time Lord.

Well, not exactly the last but John didn't count he was just a baby.

Could it be John? He hadn't left him alone for a second but babies are evil creatures.

It takes only a moment for them to mess with the wrong button and send daddy to hell!

Not that it's a possible explanation but Chaos gets you when you least expect it.

It doesn't really matter how he end up there. He just wants to keep his mind occupied because truth was unbearable.

The truth was that no one had ever escaped this place.

The truth was that he wouldn't play with his son ever again.

He wouldn't see Martha's sweet smile again.

The truth was that he would spend the rest of his life there; trying to escape and he would eventually go mad and kill himself.

He might as well skip the trouble and do it right now.

"To be or not to be?" he said sighing and ran a hand through his hair.

"I may write a play for my son, my boy, Hamnet." A voice was heard from nowhere.

The Doctor raised his head. He knew that voice.

"Hamnet?" Another voice asked. Oh, he knew that voice all too well. He stood up quickly.

"Martha?" he screamed.

"You're not human, are you?" Martha's voice said.

The Doctor followed her voice.

"Martha, where are you?" he screamed again.

He heard himself repeating the phrase.

"What the…" his phrase was cut in half

_Thanks for reading, review if you liked it, or hate it, if you want me to keep writing or just leave you alone! :D_

_Coming up next... Will the Doctor escape his prison. Is the Void a prison after all? what is the meaning of all these?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews. I know chapter one raised a lot of questions but I promised that answers will be given as the story goes on. Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

><p>"Am I mad?" he wondered. "Have I gone mental?" he asked scanning the room.<p>

There was no one there to answer.

"Oh, I'm fortune's fool!" He whispered.

"_Oh, she's my Lady, oh, she's my love, oh, that she knew she was_." A voice was heard again.

A voice he had heard before but he was not sure when.

"Oh, can't you just leave me alone?" whined.

"_No_!" someone screamed. It was his voice but he hadn't spoken.

"_Doctor, don't leave me_!" Martha.

"I am not a criminal, I have done nothing wrong, why are you torturing me?" he screamed.

"_Do you feel pain, Doctor_?" a deep, calm voice was heard.

"Yes." Two Doctors were heard.

"_If I punched you, would it hurt?" _

"_It depends on the punch."_ The Doctor's voice replied.

"_If I pierced you with my dagger through your heart, would you die?"_

"_No_."

"_What would happen?"_

"_I would regenerate. My cells would rearrange themselves and I would get a new form."_

"_And why is that?"_ the man asked. Silence fall for a while.

"_Because I was made this way_." He finally said.

"_So you say that creatures, respond differently depending their nature_."

The man said.

"_What if I say something bad to you, offensive, or betray you? How would you feel?"_

"_Bad, really bad_." The doctor said.

"_Like a punch or a dagger_?"

"_It depends on the person_."

"_A__ dear friend."_

"_A dagger through the heart."_

"_A stranger?"_

"_I wouldn't even bother_." He replied.

"_Why do you make this separation on your reactions and not the opposite_?" the man asked. Silence fall for a good deal of time.

Then two different voices said simultaneously; "It's the people that matter not the words. You could climb a mountain, you could sit on a chair or kill a thousand men but you're still nothing without people and their all with you, inside your head." The man said.

The Doctor took a deep breath.

"People torture themselves when they realize their actions have gone unpunished." He said.

"It's a real shame I stole Socrates' last notes. Well, their weren't his to keep in the first place and they captured him after I was gone." He said and got up.

He ran a hand through his hair and took a good look of the room.

"They did a pretty good job. However intruding into my head is not the nicest thing to do." He said and bent down to take his glasses of his jacket's pocket.

"Let's read these a little closer." He said and stood in front of the metal walls with the big red symbols.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Standard virtues of Gallifrey, give me something I can actually use." He told himself.

Breathing deeply he searched the place on last time.

There were many doors. Too many for such a place, seven to be exact.

A weird orange light was entering the hall through its big windows. He took a look outside.

Nothing. No start, no end, no land or sky, stars or planets. Nothing. An orange nothing like a never ending fire.

He kept walking and reached his starting point once again. The Wall.

"I've done this round before. There's nothing there. Oh, come on Doctor, think, think, think!" he yelled slapping himself.

"I have to calm down, I am stressed, I need to see clear." He said and sat down breathing steady and deeply.

"_Once upon a time there was a magic place called Gallifrey." _He heard himself saying.

"_The sky was orange__, the grass was green and in a huge glass building lived the all mighty Time Lords."_ He added.

"_Like you, daddy." _A child's voice said.

"_And you." _He said.

The Doctor sighed. It was yet another memory that this place was stealing.

A memory of him putting John to bed. One of the few. Martha would often complain that he wasn't spending enough time with their son. He would always say that the universe can't wait, that he has to risk his life every day to make a safer world for her and John, but what's the meaning of having a time machine if you can't be home early?

She had asked him that a lot of times. Even he had asked himself that. He was missing his son's early years, the exploration of the world, of his abilities.

He didn't mess with his energy like a lot of Time Lord babies often did, actually he wasn't even sure if he could do that. He did other things though. He was taking apart things and rearranged them, he ran pretty fast and he was talking. Telepathically talking, none stop! It was so new, so unique, he didn't know what was going to happen next and that was… amazing and terrifying.

"Oh, I wish I could understand. I wish I could understand John, Martha, employers even Francine!" he sighed.

Suddenly the buzzing noise stopped and the distant ham- ham became stronger.

"That's strange." He said and got up. He followed the calming sound and he found himself in front of the First door.

It was open and on the other side there was something that resembled a small garden.

He took a deep breath and stepped inside… or outside.

* * *

><p><em>Read and review!<em>

_Coming next,... what's behind the First door? What will the Doctor find there and what will he learn?_


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor found himself outside a small cottage. He was definitely in the English countryside. There were green fields for as long as his eyes could see, a small mountain and grey sky.

It was about to rain. He could almost smell it in the air.

A cold breeze took him by surprise. That was strange. He wouldn't say he can't feel temperature changing but he knew himself very well. This kind of weather did not affect him.

Now that he was thinking about it, the humidity and the heat in the Void shouldn't have affected him either. However he had taken off all his clothes except from his T-shirt and trousers.

That was very strange. Should he go back? No, no, no. He wouldn't risk that.

Oh, well, a little bit of cold is fine. Should he die of it he would regenerate. Right?

He hoped so.

"Hey, young man! Where do you think you're going like that?" a man's voice was heard.

The Doctor turned around and saw an old man standing in front of the cottage's door.

An old man! Another being! Finally, someone!

"It's no time to walk around in a T-shirt! Jesus Christ, in the middle of November, these kids today." The old man added. He had a rather heavy accent. Scottish? Probably.

"Sorry, sir, I have no clothes. Would you be so kind as to give me a jacket?" the Doctor said.

The old man frowned. "You look too stupid to be a thief. Ok, come in." he said and got inside the house.

"Stupid? That's new." The Doctor said and followed him inside.

The house was nice and warm. It had a fireplace in the corner, a wooden table, a small kitchen across the room and a door leading probably to the bedrooms and bathroom.

"Sit." The old man said offering him a chair.

"Tea?" he asked and the Doctor nodded. He put the kettle on and left.

"I'm going to get you some clothes, watch the kettle." He told the Doctor.

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir." The Doctor said as the door was closing behind the old man.

Yes, sir, thank you, sir? Where did that come from?

A moment later the old man returned with a suit.

" I thought you would like to change full, son. I don't know what you were in your town, but here silver shiny trousers are not welcomed." He said giving him the suit.

What the…

Rassilon!

That was his suit! His favorite striped, blue suit!

"Excuse me, sir, where did you find this suit?" the Doctor asked.

"It's mine; I have it since … I don't know, ever. Why, is there a problem?" the man asked.

"No, not at all, it's just that I have one like that, back home. It's strange." The Doctor said.

"Not strange at all. There must be thousands of them around the globe, son. Bathroom's on your right." The old man said pointing the door.

The Doctor changed and came back just on time for tea.

"Here." The old man said and gave him a cup of tea.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Now, tell me what the hell where you thinking going out like that." The old man asked him.

"Long story." The Doctor said.

"I haven't spoken to a living person for quite a time, boy. I have more than plenty of time to listen your story." The old man said.

The Doctor looked at him. Could it be a Void's test? Could this old man be a creation of the Gallifrean prison? Everything looked so innocent, so real. Well, of course, the Architect would make nothing less than perfect. One mistake and this old man would suck the life out of him.

Oh, Doctor you're being paranoid! Look at him! He's an old man! Just a man.

The suit could be a coincidence. Couldn't be?

"Well…" the Doctor said. Let's go with it. A little bit a danger never harmed anyone.

"I was supposed to go to a party." The Doctor said.

"That explains the clothing. Young men dress weird these days." The old man said and took a zip from his tea.

"No, actually I was wearing a quite nice suit. Shirt, waist coat, jacket, my wife had bought it, my son had a similar one." the Doctor said.

"Where are they now?" the old man asked.

"Uhm, I forgot them in the car. They got all greasy when I tried to fix It." the Doctor answered.

"I didn't mean the clothes! I meant your wife and kid." The old man said.

"Oh, uhm, home." The Doctor said and took a zip from his tea. Home, far, far away.

"We had a fight and I… left." He told the old man.

"Leaving is never a good tactic. Listen to me, son, for as long as I was with my wife I always wanted to run. Run, run far away and return when I would be ready. There are times I think I never actually stopped running. There are times I think she knew that." The old man said.

"Where is your wife now?" the Doctor asked him.

"She died long ago. There are times I think she's by my side and I talk to her. I even see her some times." The old man answered.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said.

"That's life, my boy. Time is cruel to us all, but something tells me your story is not over. It had to be quite a fight to make you leave." The old man said.

The Doctor took a look at his shoes.

"No, it was a stupid fight, about my shoes." He said.

The old man looked at the Doctor's shoes. "They are quite ridiculous." He said.

"No, they are not!" the Doctor said offended. "They are really comfortable, especially when it comes to running. You never know what is going to happen." The Doctor said trying to defend his Converse.

"But it was not just that. I had taken my son for a… walk, we came back a little tired, a little late, there was no time for a full time shower!" the Doctor added.

The old man looked at him without speaking.

"I guess it was not even that. We both knew it was a stupid reason. I suppose we could not take it anymore. So many fights, so much whining. I don't know what happened to us. We've been through so much to be together and we blew It." the Doctor said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fights are part of a couple's life." The old man said.

"Did you and your wife fight?" the Doctor asked. It felt strange. Here he was, a genius asking advice from a man who's probably not real and way younger from him. His eighty years could not even compete his nine hundred plus years. Yet he felt so young and inexperient at the moment.

"Not often and usually it was for something I had done." The old man answered.

"We didn't use to fight at all until we moved in with her mother. God, that woman never liked me." The Doctor said making the old man laugh.

"No, really, the first time she met me she slapped me!" the Doctor said.

"Even though I have no such experience I'm sure she had her reasons." The old man said laughing.

"Well, yeah, actually they had told her I was really dangerous and that I would hurt Martha." The Doctor said.

"Martha." The old man repeated. Mostly to himself. The Doctor looked at the old man.

"Yes, Martha, does it sound familiar?" the Doctor asked the old man. The old man did not answer.

"Was it your wife's name?" he asked again, afraid of the answer. The Void could play hard games on you.

"No, no." the old man said. "A friend's name, dear friend, she died not long ago." The old man said.

Something was going on. Sure one is sad when his friends pass away but the man was about to break down!

"Are you ok?" he asked him. The old man nodded and drank some tea.

"She must have been very important to you." The Doctor said spotting a calendar on the opposite wall.

The Date was November the 20th 1979. His brain was spinning a hundred times per sec.

He didn't remember this date. It had nothing to do with that particular time or place. It was something else. Something he was afraid to admit.

"She was with me all her life." The old man said. "But let's not bother you with that stuff; tell me about your problems. So your mother in law had a good reason to slap you." The old man said trying to change his mood.

"Yes, she did." The Doctor said thinking he could ask him later about his Martha friend. "But even when I saved them all she still didn't like me." The Doctor added.

The old man raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, maybe she had a point there too; after all it's not so easy to spend a year in captivity while your daughter is out walking all around the world to save the planet." The Doctor said.

"Wars are the plague of this planet. Believe me, I was a teacher in a military school and those killed were much more than those that took a metal." The old man said.

He was a teacher in a military school. He had a friend named Martha. He was around eighty. Oh, God…

"So which was it?" the old man asked before the Doctor could open his mouth.

"Excuse me?" the Doctor asked.

"In which war were you?" the old man asked.

"Somewhere in Africa;" the Doctor said.

"So, you're a military." The old man said.

"Nah, it's not my stuff, that's more like Martha. Yes, she is a true soldier, but we're both doctors." The Doctor said.

"My wife was a nurse." The old man said. That was it. The final blow. 1939 was going all around the Doctor's mind in big flashing numbers.

This man was him! In some parallel universe at least, or in a universe the Void created, or in universe his mind had made. The possibilities were endless but the facts were too many to be just a coincidence.

The question was why was he there? Did the prison wanted to play with his mind or was that door leading to a parallel universe? Because if it was the second his TARDIS should be there somewhere.

"Do you have a blue police box?" the Doctor asked out of the blue.

"No, how did you think that? The nearest town is miles away, how should I have something like that? I barely have a phone!" the old man said laughing.

Ok, let's not loose hope; probably Martha hid the TARDIS somewhere safe.

"Could you tell me more about that friend of yours?" the Doctor asked the old man.

The man's face became darker. "Let's not talk about things that are unpleasant." He said.

"Why? You listen to my problems; I want to return the favour." The Doctor said greening widely.

"You remind me of my son, you know young man?" He said.

"Don't you tell your son everything?" the Doctor asked.

"He tells me everything too." The old man replied.

"Ok, one to one, then. You start, I have told most of my story." The Doctor said. He had to find out where his TARDIS was; if it existed at all at that world.

"I was really sad when Martha died. More than I was for my wife. When Joan died it felt only natural. People get old and they die, that's how the story goes. She was seventy years old with a lot of problems but when Martha died… for some reason I felt responsible. It didn't feel right, like …"

"Like she didn't belong here." The Doctor finished the old man's sentence.

The man did not respond. He seemed lost. The Doctor understood him completely. He had trapped her out of her timeline, making her leave a life she was not meant for, she didn't deserve and he had no idea.

"My turn now." The Doctor said to catch his attention again.

"Yes, your mother in law." The old responded and the Doctor continued.

"All in all we didn't go well until Martha and I got together and I admit I might have my share on that but since we moved to her house things got a lot worse."

"What do you mean? Why did you move?" the old man asked him.

"Well, let's say our home was not suitable for a baby."

"Why didn't you get another house?"

"We were out of money, my wife quit her job and mine is kind of voluntary." The Doctor said.

"I thought you were doctors." The old man said.

«I am a volunteer doctor at war zones, Martha worked for the government."

"Why did she leave?"

"They send her in a lethal mission she wasn't supposed to take. She almost die, I almost lost her. No, I wouldn't let her go back there again, never! If I could I would burn the whole agency down!" the Doctor said hitting the table.

"Easy, tiger, I have no other table." The old man said.

"I'm sorry; I just get angry thinking of it. So, no job, no money, no money, no home. It was really difficult for her to find a job, any job and the one she has now does not pay well, not yet, not for so long working hours."

"What are you doing? Why aren't you working? I'm sure the world can survive without you for a day, hero." The old man said.

The Doctor smiled. If only he knew, if he remembered…

"Nah, you wouldn't get through the day without me. Now, don't you trick me, I told you how we ended up in Francine's, now it's your turn." The Doctor said.

"Francine, this sounds familiar. Anyway, I knew Martha since she was a little girl. She was our servant's daughter, destined to be a servant too." The old man said.

"Do you have memories of her as a child?" the Doctor asked.

"Strangely, no, but I am an old man and my memory is weak. She would follow me anywhere. She came with me when I got the job at the military school, she even followed me here, in Scotland when I got married, and when Joan died she was there to help me."

"She was very loyal. Didn't she get married?" the doctor asked even though he thought he knew the answer.

"There were many young men that came to me to ask for her hand but she would always send them away. She was a very beautiful young woman." He said and pointed at a picture on the fireplace.

It was Martha, in a servant's suit, smiling rather sadly.

"I never thought of her as an equal to tell you the truth until we came here. She was like a ghost to me most of the times, being there but not being there. I wasn't really seeing her but I was relying on her."

"I know how that feels." The Doctor said behind his teeth.

"The worst thing I did though was when I allowed other people to treat her like she was… nothing. It was usual in that time to treat colored people like that, but I should not have let it happen. After all I was a professor." The old man said.

"But things changed when you came here. Really, why did you move?" the Doctor asked him.

"Something strange was happening at the school. People went missing, killed, then the war started, it wasn't safe anymore."

"And you left, just like that." The Doctor said trying to understand what had happened with his ship.

"Not exactly. Things had gone out of control, we were afraid to go out of our rooms. Martha didn't want us to leave, she was saying something about a watch, a Tamis, no Janis, no…"

"TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"Yes, how did you know it?" the old man said.

"Just lucky." The Doctor said grinning foolishly. They were getting somewhere. "So what happened?" he added.

"Joan told me to take her to a mental house"

"What?" the Doctor yelled. The Joan he remembered wasn't like that.

"You have to understand, my young friend, she was saying irrational things about aliens killing the people in the school and that I was the only one I could stop them! She was even saying she was from another timeline, that she was a doctor. We meant only her health." The old man said.

That was ridiculous! They couldn't have put Martha to a mental house.

"Did you do it?"

"No and I am glad I didn't." the old man said. The Doctor looked at him. Deep down inside he must have known that she was right. There must have been a part of him that understood all that.

"So?" the Doctor said more interested in the story now than his ship.

"I think I've said enough for now, I want to hear the rest of your amusing story." The old man said changing the subject.

Not so amusing if you actually knew what had happened.

"Where was I?"

"You moved in with your wife's mother."

"Oh, yes, well as I said things between Francine and me were never ideal but at first I think we did well. Of course I can still feel her eyes stabbing me but real trouble started when Martha got a job. Several actually.

At first she worked as a waitress, then as a saleswoman, she changed several jobs, she even did two jobs at a time but money was never enough. Her mother would whine and yell at me that I am out all day long, going on trips while her daughter was killing herself at work." The Doctor said.

"Well, she had a point. Don't take this wrong, what you're doing is really noble and heroic, but a family has actual needs." The old man said.

"I know that! But what I do I do it for them. You have no idea what I've seen, what I've been through all these years, how many times I have found no meaning in what I do, but now, oh, now it's the time that I try a zillion times more." The Doctor said.

"Did you tell your wife that?"

"I don't have to, she knows that, she understands me, or at least she used to. She was standing up for me when her family doubted me. She was always by my side."

"What changed?" the old man asked him.

"I don't know, we all pushed it too much. She got a job at a hospital as an external assistant, long working hours not enough money. I got involved in a really tough case; agents were coming by making our life even harder, we were both missing our son's best moments, we were missing our moments!" the Doctor said.

"It takes a lot of patience, son, to make it work."

"I know it and it just wasn't us. We are both very patient people and we have gone through worst but… I don't know, that night everything went bad." The Doctor said.

"Do you want to tell me what happened that night?" the old man asked.

The Doctor nodded. "After a silent fight I had with Francine, I decided to spend more time with my son. So I left the world alone for a day and took my boy for a small…uhm, trip. Unfortunately it was the same day as Martha's hospital reception party. She had told me more than once that morning that it was really important to go and look nice because the Principal of the Hospital would be there and she was first in the list to get promoted and have an actual job. She told me again and again but I forgot it. We were having such a good time, we came back a little late and it was the first time I was actually tired! That kid is amazing. We might have fallen asleep a little bit, and maybe we woke up by Martha's car. We took a super fast shower, and got dressed as fast as we could but apparently it wasn't enough."

"Women, always want everything to be perfect." The old man commended.

"No, Martha is not like that. Actually I believe that she would have absolutely no problem to go a little bit later. I don't know what got into me; maybe I didn't want to disappoint her one more time."

"Well, that didn't go very well of what I get."

"No, she started yelling for no reason; I yelled back, we both said things we didn't actually mean, I might have said something that really hurt her. Trying to save it was a bad idea; I opened the door and just left." The Doctor said and ran a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have. I should have stayed calmed, I knew things were tensed, she didn't even meant to fight, she probably had a really bad day at work." He added barring his head in his hands and kneeling over the table.

The old man did not speak. The Doctor stayed that way for a few moments, pictures going through his head. Things were starting to clear up now; he was starting to understand; he just needed one more piece to complete the puzzle.

"Sorry for that, I'm not myself lately. So, I told you my story, now finish yours." The Doctor said.

"We moved here, in the nearest town. Joan and I found a job at the local school. Martha never stopped claiming her story was true even though she stopped having crises. There were nights she would tell her stories to my children and I would stop and listen as I was passing by. Stories about a planet where the sky was orange and the grass was red, about a man that used to save the world every day, about the future." The old man said.

"The future?"

"Yes, she had told me about the war, what would happen, every single thing."

"Didn't you think that her stories might be true?" the Doctor asked him. The old man's face was an answer all by itself.

"You did, didn't you?" the Doctor said grinning.

"I had a dream once, that I was burning inside out. I told Martha and at first she looked very happy. She said it was a memory, that maybe I didn't need the watch after all, that she would go back. She looked so happy, but then her face fell. She couldn't make me abandon my family. She left and came here, in this house in the middle of nowhere." The man said on the verge of crying.

"She left to give you a normal life." The Doctor explained.

"I know that, I just regret I didn't give her a normal life. I had my kids, I saw them grow, having other kids, I had Joan, friends, colleagues and she was here all alone, denying me to visit her. When Joan left, I came here and she told me all about the planets we had saved, the people we had met, and our trips together. Just before she died she gave me this." The old man said and got a watch out of his pocket.

"She had found it, just after she left us. She said that I could do whatever I wanted now, stay here or leave."

"She gave you a choice." The Doctor said.

"Yes, but she left me and now I am all by my shelf." The old man said looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked back at him and Time seemed to freeze for a moment. The old man's face changed from sadness, to curiosity, surprise, realization and just when he was ready to speak the Doctor jumped off his seat and ran to the door.

"Don't be silly, John, you're not by yourself, you have the biggest family in the universe!" he said grinning goofily.

He understood now. He understood everyone and everything.

He understood Martha's family and mostly Francine that she was worried about her daughter and all she wanted was her to be happy.

He understood Martha. She was trying really hard; she was sacrificing her needs and wants to keep everybody else happy.

He understood himself. He was feeling trapped and guilty about the mess in their lives.

Calm, domestically life was not for them. They were wild, they were fighters, they loved to be in action, to save the universe. They had lived so many things that they couldn't just forget about it and be like everybody else.

Because they weren't like everybody else.

They were Martha and the Doctor and that had such a special meaning.

He waved towards John Smith and ran out of the door.

* * *

><p><em>Coming up next, chapter 4 and the Second door. <em>


	4. Chapter 4

**author's note: Thank you for your reviews. I admit it's hard to write this story because it's kind of confusing even for me but you keep me going!**

**I want to say sorry in advance if this chapter offends you in any way or if you find that it's not accurate according to the Doctor Who universe. **

_In an episode in Season four where Jenny, the Doctor's daughter, appears it is said that the Doctor had been a father before. Now I don't know any details on the matter, ( If they exist in some point in the series since it's been around for a quite good deal of years.) I have only watched David's Seasons, (Who is, in my opinion the one and only Doctor.) but I wanted a reference to his former family and any quilts he may have about moving on, so I made it as generally and NOT clear as I could._

* * *

><p>The heavy door closed behind him making a terrible noise. The smile on his face vanished and a surprised yet disappointed look took its place.<p>

He tried to open the door but its many locks did not allow it.

He sighed. So, he was in another test.

"Ok, I can get through this." He said running a hand over his head.

He took a good look at the place, not that there were much to be seen.

He was in a small, round, made of stone room. There was a window just across the door, a bed on its right and a small barrel on its left.

He walked across the room and took a look outside.

Nothing!

He could see nothing, the thick fog outside let only the sun rays to pass.

He looked down. He had to be in a tower. A really tall tower for he couldn't see the end of it.

On the other hand, he could distinguish a little bit of green.

Yes, a tiny spot of green.

Grass?

No! Could that be no fog? Could it be… clouds?

He was in a tower that reached the sky! Fantastic!

Wait, a minute, if he was in there, and the door was locked, how would he get out?

"No time to goof around, Doctor, you need to get out of this thing." He said leaving the window and putting his hand in his jacket pocket.

"What the…?" he said trying one more time.

He tried the other pocket. Nothing.

He searched his trousers, his shirt, even his shoes, nothing.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

He searched the room, every inch of it, again and again.

Nothing.

"Oh, no, it can't be. My sonic screwdriver! It's gone!" he realized as he searched every pocket one more time.

"No, it can't be, it must be somewhere around here, come on!" he whined.

"Wait!" he said and froze. He looked at his clothes. He was wearing the suit John Smith had given him.

The sonic screwdriver had to be in his clothes.

But he put it in his jacket pocket! He remembered that! He would never forget his sonic screwdriver! It's essential to him, like his glasses!

His glasses!

He searched his jacket pockets. Fortunately they were still with him.

He sat on the bed and looked at the door.

"Alright then, assuming this is a test by the Crack, I suppose I have to get out of here all by my self. I hope you'll give me back my staff when I do!" he yelled at the ceiling.

"These things are really expensive and rare." He added.

"Hey! Shut your mouth, the Mistress wants silence!" someone yelled hitting the door with his fist.

"The Mistress?" the Doctor wondered. Wasn't he alone there?

"Sorry, mate, I didn't mean to, care to tell me who's the Mistress?" the Doctor asked approaching the door.

Laughs were heard on the other side. Several men were laughing, hard.

"Who's the mistress? You must have hit your head in there somewhere, mate!" one of them said.

"What are you doing here? Why are you laughing? You're not supposed to talk to the prisoners, you're supposed to guard them!" someone yelled.

"Yes, sir." The guards answered and silence fall again.

The Doctor stood in the middle of the room, troubled.

He was a prisoner. Again. A prison inside the prison.

Brilliant! Whoever built that place, and he knew very well who it was, really needed to visit a psychiatrist.

"Mistress, mistress, miiiiiiistreeeeess, mi-stress, mIstreEess." The Doctor was saying in various tones and ways.

He jumped on the bed and lay down. "Who the heck is that Mistress? I don't know her. At least not by that name." he said and thought for a while.

If those tests, worlds, dreams, parallel universes, whatever they are, come from his head, or at least they are based on it, that Mistress could be anyone.

All you need is a twist in history, an alternative ending, the first flight of a small butterfly that may change everything.

"Who could it be?" he wondered as his eyes were closing.

He was very tired. It could wait until tomorrow.

No! It can't wait! What if you never get out of this place? How do you know you're going to wake up in the morning?

A small voice kept saying.

He forced his eyes open and got up trying to keep himself awake.

It was really hard!

He stood by the window. The wind was blowing his face. He found that rather calming but not awakening. He took off his shoes hoping that the cold floor will help.

He sat down.

The cold was helping.

Suddenly a smooth sound was heard, a song, a lullaby.

How strange, it sounded familiar, the voice, the rhythm…

"Martha?" was the last thing he said before fell asleep.

…

"_Father? Father?" a voice woke him up. _

_He was no longer in the tower. He was in a dark tunnel._

_A light was flashing on the other side._

"_What, am I supposed to go towards the light? Already?" he said as he was standing up._

"_Father! Father!" someone shouted. He looked around, no one._

"_John?" he yelled back but no one answered._

"_Why did you leave me, Father? Why did you leave us?" the voice asked and a shadow came out of nowhere. _

"_Who is it?" he asked._

"_Did you forget us, father?" two voices asked. _

"_Did you?" they screamed and he was thrown on the ground._

_The Doctor looked up. A face flashed in front of his eyes. _

_It couldn't be, they were gone…_

"_Why did you abandon us?" another voice screamed. _

_He got up._

"_You left us! You abandoned us! Traitor!" they were screaming and hitting him._

"_No, I didn't." he tried to explain._

"_Liar! Liar!" they screamed and scratched his hand._

"_I…"_

"_You left us! You abandoned us! You Forgot us!"_

"_I never forgot you!" he yelled but the voices didn't listen._

"_Liar!" they screamed and in his ears they sounded like thousands and thousands were the knives that were piercing his body._

_His scream of pain filled the tunnel and with eyes filled with tears he saw faces from his past flashing in front of him. Smiling faces, angelica faces and laughter, oh their laughter that turned into a scream._

_He got up again._

"_Go! Run! Do as you always do! Run!" a voice said and suddenly he start running._

_He didn't want to, he tried to stop but his feet didn't obey._

_They kept running and running while the voices were chasing him._

_Another laughter was heard. Different from the others._

_He looked on his right and another face flashed._

"_Jenny?" he whispered and tried to go back but he kept running._

"_You never really wanted me! At least I died for a good cause, right?" she said and she was in front of him. For just a moment, he reached to touch her but before he knew it she was gone._

"_Jenny!" he screamed. _

"_Keep running, Dad!" she yelled and he ran even faster. _

_The voices never stopped. They were piercing his scull. More and more faces were flashing at his path._

_People he knew, people that were no more._

_They were cursing and spitting. "You don't deserve what you have! Run!" they were yelling. _

"_I… I…" the Doctor was trying to explain but his voice was trapped inside him. _

"_You were a good father." A man's voice whispered. _

_His son's grown up figure flashed on his side. _

"_John…"_

"_You left me! I was alone! Now look what I've done!" another John screamed, wearing a military suit standing in front of a destroyed city._

"_John."_

_A baby's cry was heard, and Martha putting baby John to bed flashed in front of him._

"_I guess daddy was caught by a bunch of really mean aliens again." She whispered. _

"_No!" It was his voice that screamed and his figure that flashed while falling on his knees. _

_A million voices were piercing his head and on some corner of the tunnel Martha and their son lay dead by the gun of a Dalek, or a Cyber man, or any other alien that was after him._

"_You left them too! You abandoned them as you abandoned us! You left them to die!" the voices were screaming._

"_No, I…"_

"_At least, did they die for a good reason?" Jenny yelled._

"_Daaddy!" baby John's voice was heard and a laughter._

_He looked straight ahead. The light was now fire red and John was walking on the edge._

"_John, watch out!" the Doctor screamed and ran faster._

_But John wasn't there; he vanished into thin air, like smoke and he fell._

_He fell deep down and down to a boiling volcano._

"_We Love you, daddy!" voices were heard and a paranoid laughter as he fell in boiling lava._

…_._

"No!" the Doctor screamed as he woke up.

He looked around not believing his eyes.

He touched the cold floor, he touched his wounds, they weren't there.

It was just a dream.

"Just a dream." He sighed and rested his head on the edge of the bed.

Suddenly the locks opened and behind the door four guards appeared.

They were big like the Judoons but they looked more like pigs.

Really pissed off pigs.

"You're making too much noise! The Mistress wants to see you." On of the said and the others got him off the floor and led him out.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 and 5 were supposed to be one but I split them up because it was getting a little bit big.<em>

_So chapter 5 is on its way! Don't forget to review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**It took me a while but I think I actually have a story line in my head now. I'm not promising a more understandable or reasonable story, after all this is supposed to be an illusion, but it's going somewhere and the path is now clear in my head.**

**Warning: There are some Greek words so if I have forgotten to explain some, forgive me. I will be happy to explain them later.**

* * *

><p>The hall was dark, only a few stray sun rays escaped from underneath his door.<p>

"Move!" the guards growled and pushed him down the stairs.

Down, down they were going but they never seemed to reach the end.

"Does it ever end?" the Doctor asked.

"It never ends." One of the guards answered almost threatening.

"I meant the stairs." The Doctor said irritated.

"I did not." The guard said and locked eyes with the Doctor before moving on.

Suddenly whispers filled the halls.

People were talking, laughing?

Was that a good sign?

The whispers became louder and louder until he thought he was in a real fest.

"Shut up!" The guard suddenly yelled and hit the wall with his fist.

The laughter stopped and not another sound was heard.

The Doctor looked closer at the wall. There was a small door, a tiny- tiny, door only a child could pass.

He wasn't alone! There were other people there as well! They were laughing! They sounded happy!

A foolish grin escaped his lips.

"Stupid creatures, they just keep laughing! Why are you smiling?" he asked the Doctor really pissed off.

"Nothing." The Doctor said grinning even wider.

"Well, you'll never do that again." He said and raised his fist.

Another guard stopped him.

"No! The Mistress wants him for herself." The second guard said and they continued their way.

After what seemed to him like an eternity they reached the bottom of the tower.

The guards opened a heavy iron door and pushed him in.

What he saw could only be described as hideous.

It could easily be a room of torture during the medieval years.

Chains were hanging down from the ceiling, wild animals he had never seen before were kept in large iron cages, big pools were filled with a disgusting green liquid and green smoke was getting out of the ground.

"Ok, now you have my attention." He said.

"Let him come." A woman's voice said. The mistress.

The Doctor sighed, he didn't recognize her voice.

But he had a strange feeling.

The guards pushed him once more and he walked between the two pools approaching the big throne at the center of the room.

The throne's back was facing him. The Mistress didn't want to face him.

On her side were her Generals.

"I've heard you wanted to see me, here I am then, won't you face me? It is kind of rude to sit that way while talking to others." The Doctor said.

A paranoid laugh was his answer.

"Do you really thing that rules apply to me? The whole world belongs to me!" she said and turned her throne a bit, keeping herself in the dark.

"Ok, you have no problem of self esteem, you have to know though that I've met a lot of people like you and it didn't turn out good."

"You talk too much." She said.

"I've been told so." He replied.

"Silence!" she yelled and stood up walking slowly to the light.

Her blond hair were falling in big beautiful locks, her eyes deep brown were looking at him with pure wickedness.

"Jenny." The Doctor said without realizing it.

What was the matter with him? This woman was nothing like his daughter!

However he had a feeling, something, a pain in the stomach that told him…

Jenny was in there somewhere. Inside that woman.

"Jenny? What a pitiful name! I am Apoleia the war Princess, known and feared all across the land as the Mistress." She said and laughed at him.

"What is it that you want?" the Doctor asked.

"Nothing."

"Then, why am I held prisoner?' the Doctor asked.

"You are not my prisoner, you have no chains, you are not locked, you can leave whenever you want… if you can find your way out." She said.

"Why was I brought here in the first place, then?"

"Oh, don't you remember?" she said and waved towards him. "Come, follow me." She said.

The Doctor looked at her, he didn't trust her but he had to follow his instinct.

They got in an empty cage that was used as an elevator and were lifted off the ground several metres above the ground.

"You weren't brought here, you came willingly." She said and pointed to the green pool as its waters were getting clearer and clearer revealing the past.

_A village was burning down while people were running screaming. He spotted himself somewhere, he was fighting but it couldn't be! He hadn't fought ever since the Time wars and what he was seeing right now was definitely not that._

_A family was trapped in a house, someone approaches, No!_

_It's his family! No, get them out, how did they got there?_

_He runs and he falls and he screams his lungs out for what he has lost._

_He can't get up, no one can help him he's alone._

_A girl kneels next to him and calms him with her words._

_He gets up, grabs her hand and run._

_They reach the forest where the village cannot be seen and she laughs and she plays with him and then she disappears behind a wall._

_He tries to get her, he yells but nothing can change, he's alone._

_He runs again, far far away until he stops. _

_He finds another girl, with brown hair and a dazzling smile. Oh, God, Martha!_

_They run, laughing, playing, screaming, they run, he loses her more than once but he always gets her back._

_They reach a battle field, they fight, they fight a man, the Master!_

_He's alive! He's not alone anymore!_

_And then they win the battle and the Master is gone and Martha is gone and he's alone again and he runs._

_He finds a third girl and she joins him in running. Donna! It was definitely Donna!_

_On their way they find Martha and she runs too until the next battlefield, the next battle._

_And there's another girl, Jenny! She's with them! She fights, one of his own, someone like him, he will never be alone again. _

_But in the fire of battle Jenny is killed, Martha disappears and Donna is taken away. He's alone again and he screams and he hits the ground for he's in great pain._

_He can see the Mistress hiding behind a tree._

_Really wasn't she there all along?_

_In the village as a little girl and she grew so much._

_He runs with all his might until he reaches the Tower._

_The Mistress opens the door and her generals, Fear, Guilt, Rage and Sadness escort him in his room at the top of the Tower._

_He locks himself in there as people are brought in._

The Doctor's face is cracked in painful grimace.

What he had just saw…

So much pain, so much …Loss.

"You helped me built my empire, Doctor; you brought in all those people in the Tower." She said.

"Wait, you mean there are more?" he asked surprised.

"Way more! You didn't think we would waste a whole building on you, did you?" she said.

"Well…" he replied still shocked of what he had seen.

The cage got back down and the Mistress sat back on her throne.

"You were brought here today because we need your help." She said.

The Doctor looked at her suspiciously.

"My help?" he asked.

"We're losing a great deal of influence all over the kingdom, there's a team that seems to turn people against us." She said.

"A team?" the Doctor said.

"They call themselves, "The Class."" One of her Generals said.

The Doctor bounced back and forth on his hills, thinking.

"Class?"

"Their leader, the Professor, is really dangerous." The Mistress said.

The Doctor grinned.

The Professor! That was his son's title, could it be a coincidence?

Not at all, if history had something to teach him!

"How can I help you?" the Doctor asked.

"You have to bring them back to us, destroy the Class! They are nothing but imposters!"

"What if I say no?" the Doctor asked.

"Then I will kill you." The Mistress said and with a wave of her hand he was taken away in his room.

He sat on his bed, burying his head in hands trying to figure things out.

After moments of silence he jumped up and started pacing in the room.

"This Tower, this room, the Mistress, nothing of these are real." He said.

"It's an illusion caused by the Void, a rather sadistic illusion but an illusion nonetheless." He said and stopped abruptly.

"What if it's an alternative universe like old John's house?" he wondered for a moment before starting pacing again.

"No, no, no, no, it can't be an alternative universe what I saw in that pool doesn't make any sense, it couldn't have happened in any universe of this world except…"

He screamed the last word and stopped by the window.

"No, no, it's not, it's an illusion, a test." He added and sat on the floor.

"What I saw in the pool, it has to be symbolic, but what does it mean?"

He wondered and ran a hand through his hair.

He fell into deep thought scanning the images in his head.

A smooth sound interrupted him.

It was a song, a beautiful, smooth song.

He focused on the sound to track it down.

It was really close.

He followed it.

It was coming under the bed.

He moved it and… what a surprise!

There was a whole underneath it! A small hole.

He fell on his stomach and tried to see through it.

A little bit rude may it be but it wasn't time for him to be gent.

"_There's__ a calm surrender to the rush of day__  
><em>_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away__  
><em>_an enchanted moment, and it sees me through__  
><em>_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you"_

It was a woman's voice, very familiar, like the song.

He had heard it before but where?

Oh, damn he's overloaded head!

He tried to look better but couldn't spot her.

"_And can you feel the love tonight__  
><em>_It is where we are__  
><em>_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer__  
><em>_That we got this far__  
><em>_And can you feel the love tonight__  
><em>_How it's laid to rest__  
><em>_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds__  
><em>_Believe the very best"_

The woman kept singing.

"Martha!" the Doctor whispered and his breath was caught.

Martha, it was Martha who was singing how could he not get her from the beginning?

But where was she? What was she singing?

He got his glasses from his pocket and carefully put them through the whole to take a better look at the room.

"There you are!" he said.

She was sitting near the window, in a beautiful purple dress holding something as she continued her song.

"_There's a time for everyone if they only learn__  
><em>_that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn__  
><em>_there's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors__  
><em>_when the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours"_

Lion King! Lion king!

She was singing a song from Lion King.

He knew that because she sang it to him once, when they were still in the TARDIS.

They were watching it all together, like a family.

"Martha! Martha!" the Doctor whispered loud enough for the woman to hear it.

She moved away from the window and wandered in the room.

"Did you say anything?" she asked someone in the room.

She wasn't alone.

"No sister, I did not speak." Another voice answered, rather familiar too.

"Up here." The Doctor said again and both women looked up.

"Where are you?" the other woman asked but he could not see her.

"What are you two looking at?" A third voice! Another familiar voice!

"Up here, above the ceiling!" the Doctor said a little louder risking to be heard by the guards.

All three women looked up.

"There! There's a whole in the ceiling!" Martha said approaching.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Why, I'm the Doctor, your … husband." The Doctor replied not quite thinking. They wouldn't be married in this illusion.

A hard laugh was heard. A hard, mocking, unmistakable laugh, Donna's.

"Donna!" he said grinning goofily. Martha was not alone.

"Excuse me?" Martha said.

"The one laughing, the red head, Donna, she's down there with you, isn't she?" the Doctor said.

"Excuse me, Mr.-I-Have-No-Idea-Who-You-Are, but you must have gone mental!" Donna said.

"There's no redhead here called Donna, just me!" she added taking Martha's place in his view.

The Doctor smiled; it was indeed Donna, the illusion had to have twisted things.

"Oh, stop it Ria, the poor man is probably not well after being here for so long."

The other woman said.

"Rose?" he said rather shocked.

"Are you talking to me, Sir? My name is not Rose." She said taking Donna's position.

It was definitely Rose.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Joy." She said smiling.

"Then, you are not Martha?" he asked knowing the answer.

"My name is Agape." She answered.

"We call her Pi!" Donna said making everybody laugh.

"Ria! It's not funny!" Martha said laughing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked them.

"We were captured by the Mistress when she invaded our palace." Rose said.

"Your palace?" the Doctor repeated with eyes open like sausages.

"He's a bit slow, isn't he?" Donna said.

"Hey!" The Doctor yelled and the guards hit his door.

"Shut up!" they growled.

"Oops! Sorry for that." Donna said.

"You owe me one, miss; so where were we? Oh, at your palace." He said.

"She destroyed everything!" Rose said.

"Don't be like that, Joy, we tried our best and I'm sure the Professor will continue, I'm just sad I can't help him anymore." Martha said comforting Rose.

There were going pretty good in this illusion, which was strange even for him.

"The Professor?" the Doctor asked but his question stayed unanswered.

Two guards walked into the girl's room and took Martha away.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Donna and Rose were yelling.

"Then tell us where your sister is!" they replied and left.

He was really angry.

It may be an illusion but no one could treat Martha like that, and there were more.

He wouldn't even imagine what she would go through because she would never reveal her "sister's" hiding.

Trust. Their "sister's" name was Trust. He heard Donna saying it.

He lied on his bed, hands beneath his head.

_Joy, Trust, Ria, Agape. _

Four names he knew that meant something.

_Fear, Guilt, Rage and Sadness._

_The Mistress, Apoleia. _

There was a meaning behind all these.

"Joy, Trust, Ria, Agape, Fear, Guilt, Rage, Sadness, Apoleia." The Doctor mumbled.

"Rose is Joy, Donna is Ria and Martha is Agape." He added.

"Fear, Guilt, Rage and Sadness don't have a face, yet. They were hiding in the dark."

"And there's the Mistress, Apoleia, which I don't know but I get a strong sense of Jenny in her."

He sighed frustrated and raised himself sitting on his bed.

"She's the Key." He said breathing out and running a hand through his hair.

Suddenly voices were heard from the room below him.

Martha had returned. Without losing time he fell on his stomach and stack his eye on the hole.

"Pi! Are you ok?" Donna asked.

"What have they done to you?" Rose asked.

Thankfully she looked ok. There were no signs of abuse or torture on her.

"They did nothing to me, they were just threatening me. They seem to lose their strength." Martha said.

"Really? Well, that's good news; it means your son is doing well." Donna said happy.

"I guess so."

"Did you find anything about our sister?" Rose asked curious but not worried.

"She's free, she's hiding but she's ok. Don't forget, it's difficult to take Trust away." Martha said smiling.

The words echoed in the Doctor's mind.

Trust cannot be taken away.

The Professor was Martha's son. Well of course he was, but it wasn't what he expected in an illusion, where Martha isn't actually Martha.

That was it! Martha wasn't Martha, she Agape.

Agape is a Greek word, it means Love!

The Professor is the child of Love! His and Martha's Love!

Martha was Love, for him, Martha meant love, total and unconditional love!

She represented the love in his life.

Rose! Rose was Joy! She was always so happy and enthusiastic, carefree; she changed him bringing him joy in his life.

Donna was Ria. What was Ria for? Surely another Greek name, but what?

"Hello, ladies, sorry to interrupt but I heard Martha, I mean Agape has returned." The Doctor said. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." She answered.

"Happy, may ask Ria a question?"

"Make it quick, slowman." Donna said.

"Where does Ria come from? It's a strange name, don't you think? Maybe it's short for something?" he asked and Donna's eyes opened up like sausages.

"That's none of your business!" she said and disappeared from his view.

Rose was laughing her heart out.

"Maybe Joy could tell me?" he asked innocently.

"It's kind of long that's why she cut it, though it's beautiful. Her name is Eleftheria." Rose said.

"Thanks!" the Doctor said and jumped on his feet.

Eleftheria, which meant Freedom.

Well, who else could represent his freedom than the one having his half self in her?

"Joy, Love, Freedom and Trust. First three are capture by the Mistress, Apoleia while her Generals, Fear, Rage, Guilt and Sadness ruin this world, WHICH my boy is trying to save. Apoleia, another Greek word...uhm, come on, come on!" he said hitting his forehead trying to remember.

"Loss! Apoleia means loss. Loss holds Love, Freedom and Joy prisoners and she's trying to catch Trust.

"Oh God! The dream, the pool, this place is… me!" he realized.

He was inside him. Not so much inside his head as his… internal self.

Loss was controlling his life.

She had taken away his home, his friends, his family and was holding him captive.

He had lost joy on her, love, freedom because he was haunted by ghosts.

"But why do I feel Jenny in her?" he wondered.

"Sometimes people leave marks on us." Martha was heard from below.

"Excuse me?" The Doctor said looking through the hole.

"I heard you and thought to give you a hand." She said.

"Thank you." He replied.

She was right. Losing Jenny cost him a lot. He didn't have the time to get to know her, his own blood!

If loss had a face it would be Jenny's.

He cracked a smile.

He had buried a lot of things inside him and they were ruining his life.

He had more issues than he thought.

"Uhm, Agape?" the Doctor said not looking down.

"Yes, Doctor?" she replied. It sounded so good when it came from her, like it was his real name.

"Would you like to leave this place?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's not in our hands." She replied.

"We will fight." He said casually.

"All we can do is fight but victory depends on you." She said and he got on his feet.

He approached the door and knocked.

"What do you want?" the guard asked.

"I wish to leave." He said making the guards laugh.

"I was told by the Mistress I can leave whenever I want." He yelled.

"Yeah, well she lied." The guard said.

"I want to see her! Now! She asked for my help, I'm offering it!" he yelled.

The heavy locks were heard and the door opened.

"Where is he?" one of the guards said seeing the empty room.

"Right behind you!" the Doctor said hitting one of them in the face and disappearing behind the door locking it.

"Oh, God! That's one of the reason's I don't fight." He head rubbing his wrist.

He ran and ran down the stairs searching for the small door.

It took him quite a long to reach down there while the guards had managed to break the door and hit the alarm.

"Martha, Donna, Rose! It's me the Doctor!" he yelled.

"You have quite an issue with those ladies don't you?" Donna said.

"You escaped!" Martha said.

"Yeah, well, I like running, especially when I've been chased by a dozen pig faced guards." He said instantly putting his hand in his pocket before remembering he didn't had his sonic screwdriver.

"Op!" he said surprised grabbing something cold.

His grin reached from ear to ear while he was taking out his favourite tool.

"Where have you been?" he said unlocking the door.

The three women got out and the continued running.

"Wait, we can't leave all those people behind!" Martha said.

"She's right." Donna said.

"People, you mean there are actually more people in this Tower?" the Doctor asked. He hadn't believed the Mistress when she had told him.

"Hundreds, they are all over, locked in any place you can imagine." Rose said.

Guards were heard.

"Quickly, in here!" Martha said leading them in the alcove.

The guards passed not seeing them.

"Ok, you go release the prisoners, use this to unlock the doors." He said.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to the Mistress, we have a thing or two to solve." He said.

"You're brave." Donna said.

"Not more than you."

"You remind me of the Professor." Martha said.

"Your son?" the Doctor said smiling.

"Yes." She replied smiling.

"Guards!" Donna said and they got back in the alcove.

"You said your son is trying to save this world, what exactly does he do?" he asked.

"He wanders all around the world and says a story of a man who lost everything but he never stopped to love and trust people. He was always happy and free like the wind. He was helping and putting his life at risk to save everyone else." Martha said as the left the alcove once the guards were gone.

"A story?" he repeated remembering The Year That Never Was.

"He tries to make people believe in us again." Rose said.

"Or else we will be lost, for ever." Donna added.

The Doctor swallowed hard. "And who is that man?" he asked.

Martha smiled and approached him whispering the answer in his ear.

His eyes went wide with shock as that single word escaped her leaps.

A word he hadn't heard in years, one he thought he would never hear again and he shouldn't. Even he had forgotten it.

His true name, locked and well hidden in the depths of his mind, forbidden to be said out aloud in the whole universe.

"We must leave." Donna said.

The Doctor swallowed hard and nodded.

"Be careful, all three of you." He said and disappeared in the dark.

His name, she had said his true name. Humans say that your name is what defines who you are. That's how the magic of name was created.

Know someone's name and you know everything about him, you can share everything.

No one knew his name anymore, no one knew him completely, they were missing that small part of him, or so he thought.

Love did, Martha did, not his name but what was hiding behind it, he knew him completely and that was her fight against the walls loss had built around him.

She had John as her ally.

He stopped sharp. He was in front of the dungeon's door.

He pushed it over without hesitation and walked straight to the throne.

"So you made your rebellion?" Loss said.

"Yes, I have and I won't spent another minute in this filthy place."

He said.

Her generals tried to captured him but with a few quick moves he was pass them and next to his Loss.

He grabbed her hand and pushed her in one of the cages.

"You're locking me away, Doctor? You know you can't get rid of me, I will always hunt you." She said laughing paranoid.

"Not if I lock you up." He said.

"What can't you handle me when I'm free?" she asked.

The Doctor locked her up without replying.

"Do you have a problem with me, Doctor?" she asked almost demonically.

"Very- Big- Problem." He said emphasizing each word and looking her at the eyes.

A door opened behind him and the room was brought into light.

All the creatures ran to hide themselves, even Loss became small like ball.

The Doctor walked towards the light and touched the door handle.

"It needs a lot of courage to step in the light and face yourself." He said looking the girl in the cage.

He took a deep breath and closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank you for staying with me all this way no matter how long it takes me to finish the story. I know no one likes to wait very long for the next chapter of a story!**

**There are going to be two more chapters and I promise you I'll do my best to keep you satisfied.**

**One last thing: I want to introduce you to my blog, a blog this community inspired me to create. I will be posting my stories there, (no fanfiction stories, actual literature.) So if you want to read a book online, you can read mine and it's totally free. I update every week. Thank you for the inspiration you have given me, I was on the verge of giving up my writting skills.**

**Google it as Click n' Read demi-t-greca, hopefully you'll find it (For some reason I can't paste the address.)**

**There are posts in both Greek and English. Read and tell me what you think! Thank you! (_Click on the ads if you like it, it keeps me going :D)_**

**Now, Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>His eyes were hurt by the strong light, his ears would catch a sweet melody traveling through the air along with a long desired smell.<p>

He knelt down and caressed the soft grass like a loving son. His sight came back gradually and he recognized the red grass beneath his hand and the orange sky above his head.

He grabbed some dirt from the ground and brought it to his nose to smell it. He was home.

He put it in his pocket even though he knew it wouldn't be there once the next door would open.

At least he had made an attempt to keep his planet with him.

He stood up and looked at the horizon.

The beautiful hills and fields of Gallifrey were extending beyond your sight were the ever burning sky seemed to swallow them down.

He smiled. He was known to have an excellent memory but he was afraid that he was forgetting his homeland.

A building was rising behind the hills; It looked like the academy!

Oh, it looked more beautiful now that he wasn't in it. It was shining!

A strong blinding light becoming stronger and stronger.

Strange, what was that sound becoming louder and louder?

He reached the edge of the cliff to take a better look but then a deafening sound attacked his ears, his eyes were blinded and a strong energy wave through him on the rocks.

Dust claimed the hills and sirens broke the peaceful silence.

Men were screaming, guns were firing;

He tried to get up but his body wouldn't listen. He couldn't breathe, the atmosphere was suffocating; someone grabbed him by his waist.

"What the…? What do you think you're doing here, mate? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He told him while carrying him away.

The Doctor raised his eyes to look at the sky. It was red, blood red, sick blood red.

That place wasn't his home, not anymore.

He woke up, what seemed like eons, later.

His body was screaming from pain not listening for his demand to get up.

He stayed like, not able to even open his eyes for a few more days.

He tried to leave the bed several times but time had to pass until he was actually able to.

He opened his eyes on a peaceful morning. The sweet light was calling him out of bed.

He stood up with quite an effort and that was when he realized he wasn't wearing his suit.

He was in his pajamas! His favorite light blue striped pajamas!

He walked to the window and took a look outside.

Nothing could give away what had happened. Like everything was just a bad dream.

But the sun couldn't lie and it had painted the skies red, that sick kind of red that's turning purple and you know things are not well.

"Oh, you woke up!" a woman's voice distracted him from his thoughts.

He looked at her and sighed. No familiar face or weird hunch, she was just a total stranger with brown hair.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked not quite able to sense time yet.

"One day, sir." The girl answered.

One day? Just one day?

"One day?" he wondered.

"It was pretty dangerous what you did sir, wandering in the battle field like that, you could have been killed!" she said.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot, is that mine?" he asked seeing his suit at her hands.

"Oh, yes, we had to wash it, it was in a really bad shape." She said and handed it to him.

"Thank you, then." He replied.

"The Lord wishes to see you as soon as you're ready." She said

"Alright, where will I find him?" he asked.

"Oh, he will find you." She said and walked away.

The Doctor put on his clothes and got out of the room.

He walked down the stairs to a big hall but no one was there.

"Hello?" he said out aloud but no one answered.

He took a look around and decided to go through the big doors on his right.

"Owo!" he said surprised as he entered the extremely big library room.

Book selves filled with books a thousand years old, relics from all around the universe, maps!

Time maps! He had a couple of those somewhere in the TARDIS, although they were not actually useful anymore, the came out digitized these days.

"Hello, young man." An old man said appearing out of nowhere.

"Hello to you too, sir." The Doctor said grinning even more.

He knew that man! Of course he was a lot older than he was supposed to, not a very good regeneration, but his aura hadn't changed.

That was Chimbi dimpi dummy Charlie!

He hadn't seen him since his senior year at the academy; He was a little kid back then, still trying to decide his title.

So, the Lord? He should have come up with something better than that.

"What you did was extremely dangerous and…"

"stupid." the Doctor finished the Lord's phrase.

He was really weird. He looked really old with his white hair and beard and especially that silly robe he wore like their teachers at the Academy.

"Yeah, you're the third person to tell me that." He added.

"Because it really was. What were you thinking?" he asked.

"Nothing in particular, I had no idea that it was a battlefield." The Doctor answered honestly.

"No idea?" the Lord said and broke out into hard laughter.

"Where have you been for the last one thousand and two hundred years? In another universe?" he said laughing until he got it.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" he asked him and the Doctor nodded.

"Are you from a parallel universe?" he asked again.

"You could say that." The Doctor replied not so sure anymore that he was in one more of the Void's illusions.

"Who are you?" the Lord asked.

The Doctor swallowed hard before answering. "I'm the Doctor." He said making the old man white as a sheet.

"What?" was the only thing the Lord could say.

"I'm the Doctor, why is there a problem?" the Doctor asked already knowing that something was going on.

"Come with me." The Lord said opening a secret passage behind a bookcase.

"Where are we going?" the Doctor asked serious.

"In a very secret place no one except us knows and must not find out." The Lord answered walking down the stony stairs.

"By us you mean me and you?" the Doctor asked.

"I mean all the members of the Doctor."

"What?" the Doctor yelled making his voice reach a whole new tone.

"Here we are." The Lord said opening another small door to a beautiful garden.

There were flowers and wonderful plants.

The grass was green.

"Why is the grass green?" the Doctor asked.

"Because he had once that there's a place with green grass and a blue sky with yellow sun that is just beautiful." The old man said pointing at a stone in the middle of the garden.

The Doctor went closer; there were flowers, of his favourite and a stony bowl with a burning fire in it.

He looked at the stone and read only one word.

"Doctor"

He touched it. That was his grave; it was his body that rested underneath it.

"You died in battle with honor and glory." The Lord said.

"Then why am I in here, hidden?" he asked given that that small garden was underneath the house and was illuminated artificially.

The Lord sighed and sat on a rock.

"The Doctor was a hero to us all, always fighting and trying to keep the balance. The war had to end; billions had died not only Time Lords and Daleks but innocent people as well. There was no other way; we all agreed to that but then… someone got it wrong. They accused him of treason, they were about to arrest him but when the battle was over he was among the dead." The Lord said.

"Why didn't he, I mean I, I mean he, regenerate?" the doctor asked.

"The wounds were lethal; they demanded a lot of energy more than he had. They took him away not allowing us to burry him. We argued, we tried to convince them but we ended up fighting each other. They trialed him, you, after his death and your name was forbidden for anyone to say it and they were going to throw your body into the Time vortex and leave it there for the eternity."

"But you took me back." The Doctor said.

'Yes, we brought you here to keep you safe and we created the Doctor's team to keep your spirit with us." The Lord replied.

"You mean there's a civil war going on?' the Doctor asked.

"There's more than that." The Lord said and walked through the small door back to the library.

The Doctor got out of the secret passage and saw a bunch of people waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" the Lord asked them.

"We heard that the Doctor is back." One of them replied.

The Lord sighed. "It's not our Doctor, General, he's of another universe, and we cannot put him in jeopardy." The Lord said.

Everybody shook their heads in understanding.

"They really respect you Chimbi dimpi dummy Charlie." The Doctor said.

"Well,…" the Lord said sitting on a chair, "When you're almost 2.000 years old, people tend to respect you most." He said.

"2.000 years old? You look pretty good." The Doctor said.

"Define good." The Lord said.

"Father, you must rest. The General will inform the Doctor about the rest." A girl said stepping out from the crowd escorting the old man out.

"It's been good to see you again, Doctor." He said as he was leaving.

"It was good to see you too, Lord and I'm sorry for everything I've put you through." The Doctor replied.

The old man left and the General led them to the conference room.

"You have your own conference room, General. Things must be really bad." The Doctor said.

"We must observe the enemy." The young man answered.

"No, I'm talking about your title, but do define enemy. Do you mean our fellow Time Lords?" the Doctor asked.

"Not exactly sir, please sit down." The General said.

"This war has destroyed our planet. The sky has been burned and the water has been poisoned. Hundreds of Gallifreans die every day, it's a miracle we still exist!" the General said.

"Unfortunately, it's not only that." A woman said.

"Serenity, it's not time for that." The General said.

"Time for what?" the Doctor asked.

"It's always time for that. We are responsible…" a young man said.

"Not any more! The Academy has been poisoned, the Void is guarded by Daleks, their rules don't apply anymore! We should try saving Gallifrey first." The General said.

"Great speech there General but aren't you forgetting something?" the Doctor said.

"It's not their rules, it's who you are, it is in your veins and you can't deny it." the Doctor said and everybody looked at him shocked.

"How do you know what are we talking about?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, because I have made the same thoughts dozens of times; the universe is not ours to let it be ripped apart, we have borrowed it from the next generation and we share it with uncountable other creatures and cultures, all of them amazing and we are not more important than them. We must protect the universe even if it means sacrificing our planet, our families, our lives."

The Doctor said thinking of what Martha was willing to do to prevent the Daleks' reality bomb destroying the universe but then he realized something.

He had done the same thing. He made his planet vanish to save the universe, he was feeling guilty but there he was suggesting it again.

"That is what we were trying to avoid sir, but given the place we brought our selves now we don't think there's another way." a man said.

"Let me explain." The General said. "After the Funeral, meaning the day we took back your body, things became really difficult. We found ourselves fighting our brothers over our beliefs while defending our homes from the Daleks. The war was leading to a dead end and as our planet began to die there were some Time Lords that saw a way out and took the Daleks' side."

"What?" the Doctor yelled angrily interrupting the General.

"Unfortunately, we are now divided into Doctors, us, Academians, those stacked to the old rules and habits and the Dalek Lords, the traitors."

"So, you are all fighting each other?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, but there's been no success to our operations or the Academians'. On the other hand the Dalek Lords took a different path and we are their top priority no more. They headed to the rest of the system and soon to the rest of the universe."

The Doctor's eyes became as big as sausages.

"I'm afraid we lost many civilizations, whole planets were destroyed with only a handful of survivors in some cases only one." Serenity said.

"One in the whole universe." The Doctor whispered.

"The first to fall was Mercia." The General said.

"Mercia?" the Doctor said remembering his and Martha's not so good time there.

"They killed everyone except from the Narayans and the writers of Edan."

"Narayans and Edans? They always wanted write history their own way but why would they… They want to evolve?" the Doctor said.

"That's in their plans too but their top priority is to create an enormous army of expendable soldiers." The general said.

"They are taking people and turn them into Daleks." The Doctor remembering Dalek Sec's plan and how he was betrayed by his own.

"How far have they gone?" the Doctor asked.

"They've taken almost every planet on this side of the universe, only us and Earth fight back."

The Doctor looked at them. Earth was fighting back.

"How long is Earth in this war?" he asked them.

"Not long, about twenty years." The General said.

"Twenty years is a long time for them, General, they will not last any longer and probably most humans are dead." The Doctor said.

"Only one tenth remains." The General said.

The Doctor looked at the screen; it was only natural for that to happen. No matter how advanced human technology could be the Daleks would always be one step ahead. They didn't have a chance.

"This is a video from a recent Dalek attack at Earth." The General said and video started playing.

It was horrible.

People were screaming and running for their lives, most of them dying trying.

The buildings were destroyed and almost everything looked like it had been burned.

In one of those buildings the injured were treated; hundreds of people in a small room.

Wait, that room looked familiar… Oh, God it was Royal Hope hospital's Hall.

"No, Martha wait!" a voice was heard while an angry woman was approaching the camera.

"Do you like what you are watching, Time Lords? Us being more miserable than you? One hundred people died today in our territory only! Soon there will be none of us left and you will be responsible for another genocide! Do something before it's too late for all of us!" she said and the video ended.

"Who was she?" the Doctor asked even though it was clear to him it was Martha.

"Martha Smith, she's a doctor and it's not the first time she attacks us verbally." The General said.

"Well, she's right." The Doctor said.

"We know it but we've reached a dead end." Serenity said.

"Is that so?"

"When we heard you had come back we thought that maybe you could help us."

"How exactly?" the Doctor asked.

"We would like to proceed to your original plan." The General said.

"Plan?"

"You died before you could tell us." Someone explained.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

He knew exactly what they were talking about but they couldn't understand.

There was no plan, everything happened in the spur of the moment.

He couldn't do it again, it wasn't so easy.

Nothing was easy.

He rose from his sit and left.

He visited his little friend in his room.

Not so little any more, in fact he was way older than him.

"Hello, Doctor." The Lord said and tried to get up from the bed.

"No, don't get up, you're fine there." The Doctor said and sat down in a chair next to his bed.

"You look troubled." The Lord said.

"I am." The Doctor confessed.

"So, you found out what's going on." The old man said.

"Yes, I did as well as your plan."

"It's not our plan, it's yours." The Lord said.

"No, I had no plan." The Doctor said.

The Lord sighed.

"You disagree with what we want to do."

"It's not that." The Doctor said and got up.

"It's… I know what will happen once you do that and it's not easy, in fact it's pretty bad and difficult on the other hand there's no other way and if we don't do something it's going to be the end of the universe." The Doctor said running a hand through his hair nervously.

"You know? So you've done it." the Lord said.

"Oh, yes I've done it, I don't regret it but I'm certainly not happy about it." he said.

"Where I come from I'm the only Time Lord in the entire universe." The Doctor added.

"One in the entire universe?" the Lord said not believing his ears.

"There was one more, the Master, but he died, he paid the price. I'm alone, the very last, well not the last Time Lord, not anymore but certainly the last child of Gallifrey." The Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" the Lord asked.

"I have a son, he's half human."

"So you found a new home." The Lord said.

The Doctor looked at him ready to protest but that never happened.

He had found a new home and that was long before he met Martha.

"Yes and I have the biggest family in the entire universe." He said smiling.

"So, the universe is safe in your world."

"Well, not exactly but it is in a better shape than this one." He replied.

"You did what you did and that's the universe you made, look what we didn't do and look in what kind of universe we live in." the Lord said.

The Doctor looked at him. He was right. A universe of horror, death and hatred.

That was not the universe he loved.

He may be the last child of Gallifrey but at least he had kept the rules.

He had kept the balance and had saved the world; It was not a perfect one, it was not meant to be but it's perfect to him the way it is and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Some sacrifices have to be done, even if they hurt and they will never cease to hurt, you just have to understand why.

The Doctor nodded at the Lord.

"I hope we had met under different circumstances." The Doctor said.

"Me too." The Lord said.

The Doctor left the room and headed to the front door.

"Doctor, where are you going?" Serenity asked him.

"I want to take a walk outside, for the last time."

"It is not safe to leave the house… wait, for the last time, you mean you're leaving us, already?" she asked.

"No, you're leaving me." He replied.

"So, you decided to help us." She said.

"Yes, there is no other way, there never was, but I'm warning you it's not going to be easy." He said.

"You've done it before." She said.

"In another world." He said and opened the front door. "Dare to join me?" he asked and the both of them left the house.

"So, what did you do to stop the war in your world?" Serenity asked.

"I vanished it.," he said surprising her.

"Just like that?"

"It's not as easy as it sounds; I locked it away, making a time babble if you wish." He answered.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm not exactly sure, it wasn't what I was planning all along but that's what came out in the end." He said honestly.

"What happens when you lock something?" Serenity asked.

"I've read a lot about it and I haven't understood it completely, even though I am a genius." He said making her laugh.

"When you create a Time babble you lock the incident away in the vortex isolating from the rest of the universe. If you do it right the incident repeats itself all the time to the eternity, which is not a nice thing because it's like torturing people over and over again, but if you do it wrong a parallel universe is created and the variables on that are endless. That's as far as I have get." He said.

"So, our world can be the time babble you created." She said.

"No, as you should know I have already existed in this world and have died, if it was a time lock my story should stop at the last thing I did before ending everything." He said.

"I don't know a lot of things, I haven't gone to the Academy, the Lord taught us all we know, we mostly fight." Serenity said.

The Doctor looked at her. She had the same age his children should have had they survived and she had spent her whole life fighting an ever lasting war.

"So, how's your world?" she asked unexpectedly.

"Uhm, nice, really nice." He said.

"How many Time Lords survived?" she asked.

"Just me and a friend of mine but he's dead now so he doesn't really count." He answered.

"Just you? You mean you're the only Time Lord in the whole universe?" she asked.

"I used to be, yes and there were times I was feeling lonely but…"

"But…" Serenity asked.

"The universe is endless, the places I have seen, the people I have met, what they are willing to do for me, it's scary sometimes but it's worth it to preserve our world, you know? I could talk a whole year describing it." he said.

"If Martha was here she would roll her eyes." He added grinning.

"Who's Martha?" Serenity asked.

"My wife, she's human."

"You mean you stay in Earth?"

"Oh, it's a wonderful planet, with its blue sky, the green hills, the sea, so many different people, fascinating; if you had taken a minute and help them you would know that." He said nostalgically.

"You really miss it?" she asked him.

"I always miss it when I'm away, no matter when I am, just as I miss Gallifrey. It's my home." He said.

"That's a home one must protect." Serenity said as they were making their way back to the home.

"You have a chance to create a world like that; it's in your hands, Serenity." The Doctor said.

He opened the door for her but she did not get in.

"Aren't you coming in?" he asked her and she smiled.

"Oh, that was it, wasn't it?" he said in understanding.

"Your journey has ended here, Doctor; you helped us understand the importance of the universe over our own preservation. You are right, it is stupid to fight our own while our enemies destroy whole planets and it's too late for us to save anything."

"No, it's not!" The Doctor said.

"Fighting to the end, I think you got your spirit back. Fare well, Doctor, we were glad meeting you." Serenity said and pushed him through the door while shaking his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**One more chapter and just one to go for the big finale. Will the Doctor return to Martha or he'll be lost in the Void for ever?**

**don't forget to check on my blog for more stories!**

**click-n-read-demi-t-greca . blogspot . com**

* * *

><p>The door closed behind him and a yellow light filled the room.<p>

Could it be? Was he back in his TARDIS?

"Sorry to disappoint you, my boy, but you are not in your beloved ship." Someone said.

The Doctor looked around as the light became dimmer and dimmer. He distinguished the dusty windows, the long hallway, and the seven doors.

He sighed; he was back in the Void.

"Who are you?" he yelled afraid that the prison was messing with his head again.

"Don't spoil all the effort you made in your trip, my son. No one is messing with you, come, follow my voice." He said again and the Doctor left the hallway and went to the dark room with the broken pipes and the cables. The humming he was hearing before going through the first door was now louder than ever. It was as if his ship was right next to him.

"Here." The voice was heard again and an old man appeared out of nowhere. He had white hair and beard and he was wearing a white cloak.

"Hello, there!" he yelled approaching the old man.

"Doctor, you've forgot your manners." The old man said.

"You are right, I'm sorry, it's just you know with all these going on, being in prison, not able to go back home, going through weird… stuff, it escaped me." He said.

The old man raised an eyebrow.

"All, right, I'm sorry, I'm the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord, who are you? And how come you are here? Did the Crack felt pity for me?" he said laughing but the old man did not follow.

"The Crack does its job the way it is designed." The old man said.

"Well…" the Doctor said but stopped facing the serious face of the old man.

"You are not a funny guy, got that. Well, will you tell me your name?" the Doctor said.

"You did not give me yours why should I give you mine?" the old man said.

The Doctor looked at him. He was right; he had not given him his name, only his title, which he already knew so it was a waste of time.

"You are a Time Lord aren't you? What are you another test, another illusion? Were you trapped in here as well a few eons ago?" the Doctor asked.

"I chose to be here." The old man said.

The Doctor looked at him and his eyes popped out. "You're the Architect!" he said grinning goofily.

"You are a brilliant young man." The Architect said.

"You built this terrible thing!" he added grinning.

"You are the first to say it with such a big smile on his face." The old man said looking at him weird.

"I know! It's just… I'm… I can't believe I finally got to meet you! You are supposed to be dead for thousands of years!" the Doctor said.

"We both know that millenniums are nothing towards infinity." The Architect said making the Doctor calm down.

"So, it is true, the rumor. You left your body and became a spiritual being." The Doctor said.

"Yes, I did." The Architect said.

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Why? Such a meaningful word, don't you agree?" the old man said and walked to the Wall of Symbols.

"My favorite." The Doctor answered watching him.

"It is the word that brings progress to the world, that keeps the universe going." The Architect said and the Doctor nodded in agreement.

"You ask why I left my mortal body behind and I ask you why not?" the Architect said.

The Doctor looked at him not able to answer. There were so many things coming to his thoughts about it. A million reasons why to do so and a million not to.

The old man laughed. "The Doctor is speechless? I think your wife would love me for achieving that." The Architect said.

"Well, she has that effect on me too." The Doctor said.

"And yet you left her, although you regretted it the moment you touched that control console, didn't you?" the old man asked and the Doctor nodded.

"It is nice in Earth, isn't it?" he asked him again.

"Oh, it's really nice." The Doctor answered.

"Our descendants could do nothing less." The old man said approached him again.

"Not exactly descendants…" the Doctor said.

"Let me know more than you do. You know, when I built this place it was not meant to become a prison."

"Well, it did not turn out good, then." The Doctor said.

"You are right. When I designed it, it was meant to be a place of training, somewhere to collect your thoughts and understand your mistakes, we could not have Time Lords with psychological problems traveling around the universe." The man said.

"You missed one." The Doctor said.

"Oh, you are harmless." The Architect said.

"I didn't mean me! I'm perfectly normal!" the Doctor whined.

"You were never normal and that's what makes you special. However, I think you are referring to the Master. Poor boy, he was a victim to the hunger of some for power." He said and the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"There are things you don't have to know. Anyway, I understood very quickly that the Void was going to be misused after my death and I could not let that happened. It has so much power."

"So you decided to unite yourself with it." the Doctor realized.

"Some times there are sacrifices that have to be done." The old man said looking the Doctor in the eyes.

"That doesn't mean we have to like it." the Doctor replied understanding that the old man wasn't talking about himself anymore but about him.

"You saved the universe my boy, you saw what would have happened if you hadn't taken things into your own hands." The Architect said.

"Yes, I have and I understand that it was necessary but I did what I did. I destroyed my planet."

"We both know that's no totally true." The Architect said.

"But I did it, I'm the last one, my family is gone, my friends, everyone…" the Doctor said.

"But you found other people and you are not alone."

"This isn't about me!" he yelled.

"Exactly, it's not about you, why make it your own problem? You've saw enough to understand that you are not the problem you are just a part of the solution. Come." The Architect said and vanished through a mirror. The Doctor hesitated at first but he followed him.

They were in a garden, a beautiful one, with roses and tall trees.

"Mama!" a child shouted running with flowers in his hands. It was his child!

The one he had lost the one he thought he would never see.

His wife was sitting by a lake, brushing their daughter's hair. They were just like he remembered them if not prettier.

His son gave his mother the flowers and teased his sister ending up in a fight.

"Good lord, stop it!" his wife said splitting them up.

He smiled, they looked happy.

"They are happy, they may not be with you but they are happy and that's what matters, isn't it?" the Architect said and the doctor nodded.

"Don't worry, my friend, when the time comes you'll meet them again and they are not going to judge you." The Architect said and walked away from them walking.

They saw all many of his friends as well, laughing and playing games.

"You did your job well, you see, I just froze the time to spare them some happiness." He said and the two of them left the garden and walked by a river.

"Oh, shut up, you silly one!" a voice was heard from the riverside.

"Donna? What is she doing here?" the Doctor asked the Architect.

"She lives here." The Architect said casually.

"In the babble?" the Doctor asked.

"Don't be absurd! In London!" the Architect said.

"We came in London? I guess my senses are still a little rusty." The Doctor said.

The Architect did not comment on that.

"What is she doing with that man?" he wondered.

"What do you think?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Your mind has become very wicked, young man. She's in pick nick with her husband."

The Architect said.

"Husband? She got married?" the Doctor said grinning.

"You may have erased her memory but the things she gained from her journey are still inside her. Self- confidence is very important." The Architect said and left the couple alone.

They reached the city and stopped by a cafeteria.

"Why did we stop?" the Doctor asked.

"I did not bring here to take a walk, my friend; there are things you need to see." The Architect said and pointed at a couple in the corner.

It was Rose and his human self.

"He took nothing from the redhead down the river. I was hopping to see you with ginger red hair." The Architect said.

The Doctor smiled. He thought he would be jealous seeing the two of them together, or betrayed like that day on the beach he had saw them last. He was afraid that it was not over inside him because there were times he was bringing Rose to his mind.

He was wrong. It was over. She was now a friend for him, someone that had changed his life and he was thankful for that.

She deserved to be happy.

"I guess this chapter of your life is over." The Architect said.

"Yes." The Doctor said and smiled.

They kept walking until night came.

They were in their neighborhood. He could see their house!

There was a girl in the window.

A blond girl.

The Doctor ran to her. It couldn't be, she was dead. Were they in an alternative universe?

He turned around and looked at the Architect but he dismissed his question. No, it was real.

She was real. Jenny! Jenny was alive!

"How can this be?" the Doctor wondered.

"She's a part of you, she is a Time Lady." The Architect said.

"So, she never really died? She regenerated? Why did it take her so long?"

"The universe works in mysterious ways." The Architect said.

The Doctor looked at his daughter one more time. He couldn't believe it.

Suddenly the girl hid herself in the bushes.

Martha's car had just stopped.

"Oh, no, it is that night." The Doctor said.

Martha looked at her watch.

"I am so tired, I really am in no mood to go to that party." She said and took her mail.

Full of bills.

"On the other hand, someone has to feed my boys. I just hope they are ready." She said and opened the door. The Doctor and the Architect followed her in.

"Mum!" she said but no one answered.

"That's strange, where did she go? I don't remember her telling me anything." She said leaving her coat and purse on the sofa.

"Doctor! Doctor!" she yelled but no one answered. She spotted the toys and the books on the table, still opened.

"Oh, don't tell me… Doctor!" she yelled worried ready to run upstairs but her boys appeared at the last minute.

"Here we are! Look Johnny, mum is home!" the Doctor said as he was walking down the stairs holding his son.

"Thank God, I called you but you didn't answer I was afraid that something had happened." Martha said.

"Like what?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know, Daleks may had walked in and exterminate you, or Judoons, Sontarans."

"Martha, don't be ridiculous, Daleks don't exist anymore, thanks to my idiotic double." He said.

Martha gave him a sad smile. She took her son in her arms and ruffled his hair.

"I was trying to brush his hair for half an hour!" The Doctor whined.

"_Actually, it took me like five__." The Doctor told the Architect._

"And you did a pretty good job, but I like his hair to be like his daddy's." Martha said and smelled her son's hair.

"Doctor, did you wash his hair?" Martha asked him.

The Doctor bounced on his hills and looked at the ceiling.

"Well, yes, of course." He answered.

"Then why is it sweaty?" she asked him.

"Uhm…" he said before Martha put her hand under their baby's clothes.

"He's still wet!" she yelled.

"What? I'm sure I dried him very well." He said and approached and that's when Martha noticed his dumb hair.

"Your hair is dripping." She said.

"What?" he said and touched his hair. Still wet.

Martha took a good look at him. He was really sloppy.

His tie was wrong, his shirt out of his trousers, his waistcoat and jacket, a mess, his shoes… Converse!

"_You are really sloppy." The Architect said._

"_We took a shower and got dressed in like less than five minutes." The Doctor said._

"Converse? Really?" she said.

"What? We may need to run, it has happened before." He said.

"You forgot it, didn't you?" she sighed.

"No." he defended himself.

"I told you like a hundred times this week and the one thing I asked from you was to be ready when I get back." She said disappointed.

"I may have lost track of time." He apologized.

"You lost track of time? Doctor, you are a Time Lord! How can you lose track of time! I asked you one little thing and it's not even about me! It's for us, to get a stable job at the hospital so we can have our home and money." She said

"Relax, you're really nervous lately."

"Oh, I'm sorry, mister, but maybe if I didn't have to work twenty four- seven while you travel around the universe!" Martha yelled.

"Oh, like that's an easy job, you know how it is Martha." He yelled back.

"Yes, I do, but fighting aliens won't feed John or buy him clothes! Mum was right.' She sighed.

"Your mother! Is that what this is all about? From the moment we moved in…"

"Don't you dare say a word for my mum, she has supported us all this time and never asked a thing." Martha warned him.

"Except from my head on a plate!" he said.

"You are over reacting." Martha said.

"Am I? Do you live in another house?"

"I live in the hospital!"

"And the worst is that you agree with her!"

"I don't but she is right. I cannot handle this alone! I need your help." Martha said.

"What do you want? To leave my TARDIS? To leave the universe in its own luck and get a job?" the Doctor said.

"The universe can handle itself without you for one day!" she said.

"Rose would never ask me something like that.' He whispered but Martha caught his words.

"I'm sorry, I'm not your precious Rose, then, but we have a family here and we need your support!" She screamed making John cry.

"Martha!" he yelled, as she was getting upstairs.

The door of their bedroom was closed fiercely and he went to the backyard angry.

"That wasn't good." The Architect said.

"No, not at all." The Doctor realized.

"Fortunately, you are not the only one who realized it." the Architect said and pointed on Jenny outside the window.

She was holding a device and looked like she was typing something.

"She sent you to the Void." The Architect told him.

"Jenny? How? Why?" the Doctor asked.

"It seems you have a pretty good DNA, she's a good kid even though you barely met her and as you like to say was born for war. She found me, accidentally, that thing she has in her hands was supposed to have been destroyed, I was really upset when I discovered it still existed. It took her quite a long time to get out of the Crack and when she did, she came here, right away. She sent you to me to help you preserve your family. They were quite a few issues you had to solve." The Architect said.

"I guess I did." He replied.

Martha got down stairs and looked at the backyard through the window.

The TARDIS had already left.

She took a deep breath and left.

"Ok, you can go wherever you want but I won't be here when you return." She said but the Doctor saw a tear going down her cheek.

"I don't like it when Martha cries for me." The Doctor said.

"You have to do something about it then because it happens rather often." The Architect said and vanished.

The living room vanished and he was back in the Void.

"What happened?' he asked.

"We came back."

"I thought you would leave there." The Doctor said.

"That's a choice you have to make, not me. You saw for yourself, all the people you were worrying about are happy and you're the only one miserable." The Architect said.

"It's not easy, worrying about everything." He replied.

"You are a good man Doctor, you do more than you can do to preserve your world the way it is, and you deserve to be happy." The Architect said.

"I saw seven doors at the hallway, but went through five, what's in the last two?" the Doctor asked.

"Your future and your present. Go through one and you'll go back to the moment you left, go through the other and you can go wherever you want, but there is no turning back." The Architect said.

The Doctor nodded. "May I?" he said pointing to the hallway.

"Be my guest." The Architect said.

"I'm really glad I met you and thank you for everything." He said shaking the hand of the old man.

"My honour, Time Lord, consider this as your home." The Architect said.

The Doctor grinned and ran.

"Doctor!" The Architect called.

"Yeah?" the Doctor said leaning on the frame.

"You asked me why I left my mortal body behind and I think you deserve an answer. I had nothing to keep me. You are not alone, Doctor, I'm here to watch over the universe." The Architect said and the Doctor nodded before running towards the doors at the end of the hallway.

A door opened, a door closed and the humming sound disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finished at last!**

**Thank you for sticking with me all along this difficult journey and supporting me!**

**Now, the last chapter of the story**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes slowly, trying to avoid the strong light. His sight was blurry at first but the view was becoming clearer by the minute. He took a deep breath and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.<p>

"What the…" he said before realizing where he was. His eyes popped out of his head and he jumped on his feet not believing what he was seeing.

"I'm back! I'm back! Oh, how I missed my girl." He said hugging the control console of the TARDIS.

"Wait, was I here the whole time?" he wondered and the ship answered.

"I was? Then it's not fair that my back hurts that much." He complained.

"Well, I guess that the Void works in mysterious ways." He said and the monitor turned on revealing a bunch of information about the Crack of Time.

The Doctor put on his glasses and started reading making weird sounds of surprise, interest and pleasure.

"Oh, that's brilliant!" he said grinning from ear to ear. He put his glasses back in his pocket and walked around the console.

They were in the Time Vortex. He smiled for a minute. Whenever he wanted to hide or take a break, he would go to the Vortex. The Vortex had been his home for many years. What an unusual place to hang out! Well, he was an unusual person.

He grabbed the levier in front of him and typed the co ordinations.

"Hang on, my girl, we are going home." He said and the TARDIS shook in response.

…

The familiar but unusually loud hamming of the TARDIS woke Martha up.

Not that she was sleeping. She was in her son's room, sitting by his crib lost in her thoughts.

When she heard the time machine materializing in the back yard she ran downstairs.

She was happy he had come back; there were so much she wanted to tell him.

She loved him, she couldn't hide it. They had had a stupid fight or maybe a bunch of them but that was life and they should know better. They had gone to the end of the world and back and not just once!

The hospital's general manager was nothing in front of the Daleks and her mother was nowhere near a Plasmavore, even if the Doctor would never admit it.

She cared about nothing, all she wanted was to hug him, kiss him and tell him everything is going to be fine.

So why was she glaring at him now, as he was entering the house?

"Oh, you decided to come back." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The Doctor did not reply, he just closed the door, really carefully.

He looked exhausted and worn out.

"Where were you? Did you visit your precious Rose in the parallel universe or maybe you stayed there and the man in front of me is your human double." She said.

That was why. Rose. She knew she had to let go eventually but being in her shadow for so long made it difficult.

It wasn't like the Doctor was helping in that matter. He had the tendency to compare them, all the time, or refer to her. She got it, she was really important to him, his great love, his great heartbreak but she knew deep down that he was still in love with her.

The whole situation the last few weeks were speaking for themselves.

"No." he replied and turned to face her.

"So, where did you go?" she asked him not quite believing him.

"Nowhere." He said but it was barely audible.

Martha was ready to mock him again and yell when she noticed his clothes.

He was filthy as hell. His white shirt, his jacket, everything was covered with oil, grease and whatever one could imagine.

She looked at his eyes. He had a sad and painful look, like the one he had when the Master had died.

"Nowhere is place, isn't it?" she whispered in realization and regret for what she had said.

"Yes." He said seriously not losing her eyes. They were red and swollen, she was probably crying, for him not doubt.

Her sad and hurt look reminded him of her picture on John Smith's fireplace. Such a sad life, sacrificed for him, so he could be happy.

No matter the world, real or fake, no matter the universe, Martha never changed.

She was such a brilliant creature.

Martha swallowed hard. "It wasn't nice, was it?" she asked him in a shaky voice.

"No." he answered in the same tone and Martha ran in his arms with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, my God, Doctor, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I had no idea, are you alright?" she said crashing him her hug.

"You shouldn't be sorry, Martha, for anything. Do you hear me? You must never be sorry, not you, you have done nothing wrong, you are the only right thing in my life this moment." He said kissing her forehead.

Her tears wet his shirt.

"Oh, no don't you cry over me Martha. Don't ever cry over me, ok? I don't want it, I don't deserve it." he said taking her face his hands making her face him.

"You deserve every tear I have dropped since I met you, even if it hurt." She said and she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Oh, Martha, I'm so sorry, I was so stupid." He said hugging her again. "Remember when you told I should see a psychiatrist? You were absolutely right." He said making her laugh.

He broke the embrace and looked deep into her eyes.

"Martha, I love you." He said serious. "Don't you ever forget that and remind me too, if I ever will. You are the rightest decision I have ever made, I don't know where would have happened to me if I had never met you." He said.

"You would have perished." It was her time to make him laugh.

She gave him a kiss and turned to leave.

"Martha, wait there is one more thing I need to tell you." He said.

Martha came back and looked at him worried.

"You look really serious tonight, I guess wherever you went had to be really hard for you." She said.

"More than you can imagine." He said and looked outside the window. A few stray blond hairs could be seen on the outside.

"Remember when we were in New New York and you made me tell you about Gallifrey?" he said.

"Yes." She said.

"I told you then that my planet was destroyed in the great Time War while we were fighting the Daleks but that's only have the truth." He said.

"The truth is that I destroyed my planet." He said and Martha caressed his check.

"Doctor I know you feel responsible for what happened but you are not. You survived; it's not your fault." She said.

"It is Martha, and I may not regret it now but I am not the happiest person in the universe about it." he said and she looked at him confused.

"I have told you that I ended the war, I think it's time for you to learn the whole truth." He said and sat down.

"Back in Gallifrey I had a wife; I had children, friends, a family."

"Oh, Doctor, I didn't know that. What happened to them?" Martha asked.

"They died, they were exterminated." He said making her realize who their killer was.

"After that I was so full of hatred, I didn't know what to do, what was worth living for, why fight a war that had taken away my purpose of living, why save the people who had left them die?" he said reliving those moments.

Martha took his hand in hers and he held it tight.

"What did you do?" Martha asked.

"I had promised my wife I would stop that war no matter what and that's exactly what I did. I tried to convince everyone to follow me but no one would listen, no one would help me, there was no other choice." He said looking down. Martha did not say anything.

"My TARDIS is of the most powerful ships ever made, it has chambers you have never seen, it can do things I can't even imagine, it's really brilliant. So I used it to make Gallifrey disappear from every possible timeline it could exist. I made a time lock; it is like a bubble in time that encloses certain events and places that threat the balance." He said.

"So, Gallifrey isn't really gone?" Martha asked making the Doctor smile that she had understood.

"No, it's trapped in a time lock in the Vortex. Time for them makes rounds to the happy days and back to the horror, until they make the right decision." He said.

"What happens then?" Martha asked.

"They create another universe and they move on?" he answered.

"What will happen to your family then?" she asked.

"If they survive you mean? I'll be dead to them, I don't exist in the bubble, the world in which they will live would be parallel, completely new, where maybe you don't even exist. Such a sad place." He said making her smile.

"So what stands for this world is that Gallifrey has been destroyed and you are the only Time Lord alive."

"Correction, I'm the only child of Gallifrey alive. There is two more of my kind and I hope they will be more." He said leaving her speechless.

He smiled looking up in the ceiling indicating John and then at the window saying he would explain later.

"Now come the big news." He said rubbing his hands anxiously.

"When you were ready to blow up the Earth I was so angry. Not with you but with myself mostly. You were willing to sacrifice your home, your family, your own life in order to save the universe. I had done the same thing out of grief and pain, not caring what would happen if did not do it. And there was you making the greatest sacrifice any person can do and all I was thinking was me. That history repeated itself and I was to blame for it."

"Some sacrifices are necessary, Doctor, and I would do it again if I had to." She said rubbing his arm.

"I know it and I understand know why there was no other way to save the universe. You can't imagine the horror, Martha, all around the universe. I couldn't let that happen again and for a moment on that armada I thought I had failed."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"A time lock needs a key to open or close. The one who has the key can either break the bubble or create it. It has to be something that no one except the creator knows. What I had hidden behind that lock was a thousand times worse than the World War Two, I had to make sure no one would ever find a way to open it." he sais and looked deep into her eyes.

"What did you use?" she asked.

"Martha, do you know my name?" he asked her.

"Of, course it's…" she said but was cut off by the look in the Doctor's eyes that said you know better.

"No, it's not, it's your title." She realized.

"When we leave the Academy we choose a title, the purpose is one, to keep your name a secret, because it is sacred, it defines you, your whole being and you can't have people know something that can use against you. So, I became the Doctor, the one who heals people, never thought I would need another doctor to heal me." He said and smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"So, you used your name as a key?" she said quite confused.

"It's something only I know, no one else does. All the people who knew me by that are now dead, including the Master. No one knows and no one would ever find out." He said.

"So, you decided to live by your title? Hidden behind it?" she said.

"It's better really, it's something I chose rather than something that was chosen without my permission." He said.

"Martha, you have to understand that it's really, really, really, more than a Reality bomb, dangerous to say that word aloud. Do it and everything you know will be destroyed." He added and she nodded.

"I haven't heard it in many years, there are times I, myself, believe that my name is Doctor, there are times I think my real name is John Smith, I was afraid that I had forgot it but then again relieved no one in the universe would ever fond out."

"It's hard to bear such a thing all by yourself." Martha said.

"It's hard to do a lot of things, but no that. I just have to keep my mouth shut." He said making her burst out in laughing.

"Ok, I guess it's really difficult." He said.

"But I have taken a decision that will change both our lives. We are one, we can't keep secrets from each other, and if I had to name love I would say Martha and if I was to name trust I would say Martha again. Do you think you can bare it?" he asked her and she tightened her grip around his hand.

"We are in this together." She said.

He smiled and looked deep inside her eyes. Pure love was all over them.

He leaned forward, touching her hair, caressing her cheek with his cheek, his lips almost touching her ear, his breath hot and moisture tingling her skin.

He was like a lover ready to confess his deeper feelings with the fairest words a man has ever formed.

And his lips moved, up and down, his breath kissing tenderly her ear, his voice almost like a summer breeze whispering the secrets of the night sky and the sound, the most wonderful sound she had ever heard.

He moved away from her, opening his eyes while hers were still closed.

"Martha?" he whispered in the same voice.

"It's the most beautiful word in the universe." She said

"Your name? I agree." He said making her open her eyes.

"No, yours. I will keep it in my heart and I'll never give it away." She said.

"Thank you for trusting me." She said.

"Thank you for loving me." He replied and kissed her deeply.

"We better go upstairs." She whispered in his ear.

"I agree, I'll join you in a moment." He said kissing her one more time before she left.

When she was gone, he got up and approached the window, knocking on the glass.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." He said opening the door.

Jenny was running away.

"Don't make me run!" he whined and followed her to the next alley locking her ship with his sonic screwdriver before she could get in.

"Hi, there, won't you kiss daddy?" he said grinning.

She looked at him.

"I think I am a bit old for that." She said.

"Oh, it's never too late." He said and she smiled hugging him.

"Oh, it's so good to know you're alive! It was so hard for me when you…"he said but was cut off.

"I needed time to get to know my body." She said.

"Why did you leave?" he asked her.

"I was alone; I had a ship I wanted to see the world." She said.

She was definitely his daughter.

"How did you find me?" he asked her.

"I found this" she said and showed him the device. "I found an old man that told me my family needed me and he sent me here. It's a good thing I came though, you were about to destroy your life, big wise Father." She said.

"I guess I owe you, thank very much Jenny. I am truly proud of you." He said.

"You are?" she repeated surprised.

"Of course, you are a true Time Lady." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks, dad that means a lot to me." She said.

"Will you stay?" he asked her.

"Oh, I can't stay, you know that." She said and he nodded. Yes, he did know it. The feeling that pushes you to run, to see to explore. She was a pure Gallifrean.

"Don't you want to meet your brother?" he asked.

"I will, I'm coming back someday."

"Make it quick." He said and unlocked her ship.

"You know you can't travel in time with that right?" he said.

"I do, when I want to I will come back for you to fix it." she said and opened the door.

"Good bye, dad."

"See you soon, Jenny." He said as the ship disappeared.

…

He returned home and walked upstairs grinning.

He was really happy, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He took a shower, put his dirty clothes in the basket with the unwashed and put on his pajama bottoms.

He went to John's room and saw him sleep in his crib. He took his teddy bear and repositioned it in his arms, kissing his temple.

"Goodnight boy. I love you." He said and left letting the door open just a bit so he could hear him.

He did the same to their door as he walked in.

Martha was sleeping.

"I thought you would come up in a moment." She said waking up.

"I took a shower; first, you said I was filthy as hell." He said and jumped on the bed.

"You mean your hair is extra spiky and extra wet?" she said with a devilish smile.

"Well…" he said but she had already grabbed him and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Martha how would you feel if we were staying in an abandoned Gallifrean prison in the middle of nowhere where we can observe the whole universe and be safe from every crazy alien that wants me dead because of its crazy spiritual security that even I couldn't get through?" he asked her.

"Were you in prison?" she asked.

"Well…" he said

"What about work?"

She asked.

"Well, you have said you like Captain Harkness, haven't you?" he said.

"You mean we are working to Torchwood?" she asked.

"Do you want to work in Torchwood?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me?" she smiled.

"Good, at least I can always take you back to the Crack if he does something stupid like sending you away in another planet without me and I will be able to torture him after that." He said kissing her.

"You are not that kind of person." She said.

"For you I can be anything." He said kissing her again.

"But all I want is you." She said.

"Then I'm yours, body and mind, take them." he said

"I will, because I have lost mine." She said

"Upon whom have you lost them, my Dark Lady?"

"Upon you, my sad prince."

**The end**

_After the lights turn off…_

"_Martha, what if I became an actor? I like acting; in fact I am pretty good at it, I would even have a cool name like David… McDonald."_

"_There is an actor called David McDonald."_

"_How about David Tennant? That sounds good too. I could make my life a movie or maybe a TV series."_

"_No one would produce it, who would believe you? Who wants to see a crazy alien that regenerates himself chasing other ugly aliens that want to destroy the universe?" she said._

"_How about Shakespeare, then? I could play Hamlet." He said._

"_Yes, you could, you are the same have mad person, now go to sleep."_

_"I love you, Mrs Smith."_

_"I love you too, Mr. Smith."_

**_So that was it, folks!_**

**_The boat stops here and I'm looking forward to meet you again in another story._**

**_Check out my website at C l i c k - n - r e a d - d e m i - t - g r e c a . b l o g s p o t . c o m (skip the gaps)_**

**_Until next time..._**

**_Allons-y!_**


End file.
